Spirited Away: The Past, Present,  A Fading Future
by Inu Anime Girl
Summary: Well it's about 12 years later Haku has yet to come for her yet, so she waits, unaware of the danger right next to her.   GUESS WHO THE PAIRING IS!  UPDATED CHAPTER 6 UP KEEP ON CHECKING!
1. A Dream And A Job

**Spirited Away: The Past, Present, A Fading Future **

**Chapter 1- A Dream and a Job**

**Disclaimer- NO I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY IT BELONGS TO HAYAO MIYAZAKI, I BOW TO HIS ALMIGHTY GREATNESS!**

'Chihiro Looked at the field before her. There's no water I can walk across now." She said smiling at the dark haired youth beside her.

"But I can't go any farther. Just go back the way you came. You'll be fine. You have to promise not to look back until you've passed through the tunnel."

"Ok but what about you" a worried look appeared on her face.

"Don't worry I'll go back to have a talk with Yubaba. I'll tell her I'm going to quit being her apprentice, I'll be fine I got my name back."

"Will we meet again sometime?"

"Sure we will"

"Promise?"

"Promise now go and don't look back" they slowly parted their hands, reluctantly separating Chihiro started to run across the field trying hard not to look back.

Suddenly the whole world went black, it was cold and she was in a small room. She knew she wasn't alone she looked around to see a dark cloaked figure. As if she knew him she glared at him immediately hating him. "So Sen do you still refuse to marry me?"

Again she glared at him a slight shudder going down her spine "yes" she whispered coldly.

"You still love that dragon" he practically spat dragon "I'm sorry then I have no choice" he moved back part of his cloak to reveal a dagger. Her heart skipped a beat she knew what he meant taking a step back, she felt the wall against her back. " I can't let him win if I can't have you no one can" he quickly came at her with the dagger she managed to avoid it hoping her love would realize what had happened. Feeling herself getting tackled to ground, the dagger inches above her chest. As if reading her mind "I'm afraid it's too late he will not come in time" he could feel her heart beat quicken. Raising the dagger into a striking position.

"Haku" she screamed as the dagger came down.'

"Haku" she screamed waking up, she was completely drenched in sweat her hair stuck to her face. Shaking herself "just a dream" she whispered slowly getting up. Chihiro walked into the hotel shower quickly rinsed off. She put her hair up in a ponytail with the purple hair tie made by her spirit friends, She heard her laptop start to ring turning it on she saw an email from a although she didn't know who it was.

(Author- not really a name just from the top of my head)

To SpiritHunterSen I have heard from a certain source that you are able to send spirits back to their own world. If that is true than I need you to send some spirits that are currently bothering me back to their own world IMMENDATLY please meet me at Chaki (Author-some town name I made up) at the Rolde Café I will be wearing a purple jacket. 

Innocent bystander

"Hmmmm that's strange usually people aren't so secretive" she noticed that there was another email. It was from a (Author- another random name) she sighed it was from Jim.

To SpiritHunterSen 

You do know it's your birthday in a week please come back for a while just to celebrate. I know you and Cleo don't get along, but you have to know it wasn't your fault please we can all use the company.

Galen500

She looked at the date he was right it was going to be her 23rd birthday soon. "Ok so it's my 23rd birthday soon that doesn't mean I should go visit them, although it was nice of Jim to remember." But she could feel tears welling up at the Cleo part.

Flashback

"Chihiro watch out" she could feel herself being pushed a powerful burst of energy hit the person who pushed her. It was her mother on the ground, in the background she could hear her sister Cleo scream. Knowing why, their mother was dead and their father ran at the spirit rage clouded his better judgment. The spirit smirked another bolt of light their father was on the ground. Feeling anger and grief she pulled her little sister behind her.

"What do you want" she yelled at the spirit, who seemed to grow right in front of them.

"I want Sen for my master" his voice was slithery. Chihiro gasped how could he know that name. " He wants Sen so I will bring him her."

"Cleo run" she whispered to Cleo she could feel Cleo run off.

'Oh no you won't escape that easily" he floated fast toward her.

"No don't you dare hurt her" Chihiro placed herself between them. " If you hurt her you'll have to kill me" the spirit narrowed his eyes.

"Master would not be happy if Sen was killed but Sen will be his" the spirit vanished.

"Chihiro who's Sen" alarm in the voice behind her.

End Of Flashback

Of course Cleo blamed Chihiro for their parent's deaths that were 6 years ago. 'Maybe I should go back' she thought she quickly shook off the thought 'yah and maybe I'll work for Yubaba again' at the thought of the spirit world she decided to look up dream info online because this was the 14th time in one month that she had a strange dream like that. "Let's try to see what the dreams means" she mumbled. She seemed drawn to the category Past, Present and Future she clicked on the icon.

Some dreams are really prophecies. In your dream you have an important memory relived every detail every feeling.

"So far it's accurate" she mused.

For the present you are the anchor you are what symbolizes the present in your dreams. And for the future it would seem like an ordinary dream except that you have no control over what you do. With certain people or objects familiar. In short you dreamed your own future something that no matter what will happen.

Chihiro sighed softly "I would almost think that this was true but…….. Haku will never come for me." As if someone was watching her she looked up at the ceiling. Realizing what time it was she picked up her purse "oh well I might as well check out and stay in Chaki for a few days." Only having her suitcase and laptop this was done quickly she then started her drive to Chaki. Knowing very well it would be a four-hour drive.

While completely unknown to her she was being watched by two different people.

Haku

He could feel someone call his name, so he walked over to the mirror on his wall. Touching it slightly the mirror showed an image the image of Chihiro. Who was apparently having a bad dream "Haku" she suddenly screamed waking up, he could tell she was frightened "just a dream" he could barely hear her whisper. How he longed to be there, to comfort her, he hit the wall hard.

"Damn Yubaba and her contracts" for in his contract it said he had to remain her apprentice until she has taught him all she knows. Which of course means she will never teach him anything again, he was free to do what he liked but could not leave unless she approved it. Looking back at the mirror he quickly looked away again she was bathing. When he heard a ringing he looked back relieved she was dressed. She was on her laptop she called it she saw her read it plainly.

She spoke out loud "Hmmm that's strange usually people aren't that secretive" he had no idea what she meant. He guessed she stopped looking at that and changed the screen, he heard her sigh. Now she looked slightly surprised and looked at something else "Ok so it's my 23rd birthday soon that doesn't mean I should go visit them, although it was nice of Jim to remember." Haku gasped has it really been almost 13 years, he guessed who she was talking about. Most likely her sister Cleo they don't really get along and Jim he racked his brain for a moment. He growled at the thought he was the boy who liked Chihiro, he could see she was about to cry.

She just sat there for a moment then changed the screen "let's see what the dreams means" 'dreams, so she's had them before?' She was reading closely. 'So far it's accurate" she continued to read she sighed again. Frowning she said, " I would almost think that this was true but…Haku will never come for me." His heart nearly broke at that 'oh that hurt' he thought and touched the mirror tenderly 'please just have trust I will come for you someday', suddenly Chihiro looked straight at him, he took a sharp intake of breath. 'She can't possibly sense me, can she' he saw her shake herself. Then quickly walk around starting to pack "oh well I might as well check out and stay in Chaki for a few days." Sighing he had learned that checking out meant staying somewhere else for a short while.

"Why can't you just stay in one place" he exclaimed for she never stayed in one place for more than a few days except for rare times she spends with Cleo or Jim. Touching the mirror again the image faded although he would stay there for hours watching her he had work to do.

Unknown

The dark figure looked through a mirror also watching the lovely young the girl toss in her sleep. He smiled ah a nightmare he knew she would wake soon no one stayed in a nightmare long.

"Haku" she screamed waking up, he snarled at the mirror.

"Who is this Haku that she calls in her sleep?" he angerly asked his minion.

"I believe she's referring to Master Kohaku River God," his slithery voice said.

"Ah the Kohaku River, well he does not matter now for is he not trapped by the witch Yubaba, but she is not permitted to have feelings for the dragon I have claimed her any human who can pass to the spirit world and back and outsmart Yubaba ruler of the bathhouse is worthy of breeding with me. Looking at the mirror again he saw that she was bathing he smirked looking her over 'a creature such as she is worthy of much more than a weakling dragon'. He looked at her again she was leaving again. He loved how restless she was " soon Sen you will be mine."

Author- ok please no flames and I hope you liked it. Oh and so you know special font means thoughts or dreams. And Chihiro is a "Spirit hunter" she sends them back to the spirit world and she's 22 right now.


	2. A Spirit And A Call

Spirited Away: The Past, Present, A Fading Future

Chapter 2- A Spirit And A Call

DISCLAIMER- NO I DON'T OWN SPIRITED AWAY IT BELONG TO HAYAO MIYAZAKI BOW TO HIS ALMIGHTY GREATNESS!

**IAG (Inu Anime Girl)- So next chapter hope you like!**

Chihiro waited patiently at a table in a café the Rolde Café. She was getting really bored and I mean really bored. When suddenly a dark haired woman sat down next to her "are you Innocent bystander?"

"Yes you must be SpiritHunterSen but please call me Mia" she answered smiling.

"Yea that's me but please just call me Chihiro" Mia nodded them studied her carefully.

"I sense a feel of great loss emanating from you, it has to do with a decision now and long ago." Gasping Chihiro nearly fell out of her chair.

Regaining herself Chihiro sat back up "I don't know what your talking about" she snapped coldly Mia looked down which made Chihiro feel bad. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"No I'm the one that should be sorry, I can feel people's emotions it's sort of my curse" she chuckled softly.

"Well let's get down to business do you know why these spirits are bothering you?" Mia shook her head solemnly " well in that case can you take me to where they've been bothering you" this time she nodded.

"Could you ride with me it's be easier?"

"Ok" they both got into a red Honda "nice car and where have they been bothering you?"

"Thanks and here" she drove into a parking space next to a lovely park. Chihiro stood in awe after getting out this park was almost magical; she felt her hair tie pulse. Because when Zeniiba, No-Face, and Bou had it made for her. Zeniiba said it would protect her it did more than that it could also alerted her when a spirit or portal was nearby it also made her see them. It pulsed again "do you want me to do anything?"

"No just stay here" she carefully looked around there were many people, her eyes stopped at a little girl. The only thing that made her different was that her skin was just a shadow no features at all. Chihiro walked slowly over to the girl she bowed her head slightly the spirit did the same. "Can you talk?" she asked knowing that some spirits talk and some don't. The spirit shook her head "ok then are you the one bothering that women over there?" She pointed at Mia the spirit nodded her head "would you like to return to the spirit world" the spirit nodded hastily. "Good, would you like me to take you to a portal" the spirit nodded again.

Chihiro looked around the hair tie pulsed as she looked at a cave next to the river. "Ok over here follow me" the spirit nodded and got up they both made their way. "Here we are I wish you could tell me why you were bothering Mia."

"Because she's nether human nor spirit" the spirit whispered then disappeared through the portal. Chihiro fell on her ass shocked 'she talked the liar' she thought.

"Hey you aren't you the spirit guider Sen" Chihiro looked around for the speaker "down here human." She looked down at a face in the river that had blue eyes and a middle-aged face. "What are you looking at" he looked a little ticked.

Chihiro bowed her head "who are you sir" she asked.

"I'm the Owasu river spirit and I must thank you for getting rid of that spirit she's been getting annoying. I must say it's pleasure to meet the girl who's been helping out spirits in the human world."

"Do you know what she meant by nether human nor spirit?"

"Well I've been around along time and if my memory is correct them it would be her mother was a air spirit, yeah that's it."

"Wow a air spirit, haven't seen one of them for a while"

"Yeah she was a beauty too it was no wonder her father was obsessed with her."

"But what does that have to do with the spirits bothering Mia."

"Because you're just a human you can't really sense her difference but most find it disgusting" the river spirit shook his head. "Sad really, after her father died her mom just kind of disappeared lost her mind I heard."

"Chihiro" Mia yelled looking around for her.

"I have to go she might be a little disturbed by a face in the river."

The spirit laughed, "Well I see, good luck to the both of you" the face disappeared.

"There you are did you get rid of the spirit?"

"Yeah I did would you like to go have lunch?"

"Sure" they walked back to Mia's car "how about we go back to the café?"

"Ok then I can grab by car after" again they were at the café and took a seat.

"Uh I'll have a chicken salad sandwich and a cup of tea," she told the waitress.

"And I'll have ham and cheese sandwich and a cup of coffee black please."

"Ok I'll be back shortly" the waitress walked away.

"So do you have any family or do you do this alone?" Mia asked Chihiro.

"Well I have a older sister my parents passed away a few years ago. What about you do you have any family?"

Mia looked away quickly she covered it well by looking at the waitress "thanks."

"Thank you" Chihiro took a bit of her sandwich "well?"

"Err my dad passed away when I was young and I don't remember what happened to my mom."

"I'm sor-" Chihiro's cell phone went off before "oh excuse me" Chihiro walked outside "Hello?"

"Chihiro hi!"

'Jim' Chihiro thought "Oh Hi Jim."

"Hi Jim after 3 months that's all you have to say?"

"I'm not big on small talk, so what do you want?"

"Didja get my email?"

"Yes I did I know I know my birthday is in like six days."

"Uh huh and that is why you are coming to visit for the next seven days."

"Jim you know I'd love to but I have my work and Cleo and all that stuff."

"Ok for one your job is really weird and two Cleo says it's fine but you can't stay at her house."

"So I'll stay at a hotel?"

"Nooooo you'll stay at my apartment."

"Um your apartment?"

"Don't worry it's a two bedroom."

"Which apartments?"

"The one that use to be that river uhh I don't remember the name."

She gasped, "You mean the Kohaku River?"

"Yea that's the one do you know it."

'Personally' she thought, "uh yea I was there once or twice."

'Liar' her inner self yelled.

"So please please please please please come back for a while!"

"Oh all right all right but NO party."

"YAY all right ok so how about you come today at 2:30 I can give you the address."

"Ahh today?"

"Yea is that a problem for you?"

"No just kinda sudden."

"OK well the address is 1647 Dokren."

"That's not an apartment."

"No it's Cleo's house now put up with, it see you later" he hung up before she could argue. She sighed and started to walk back into the café she bumped into Mia.

"You know I have to run, I paid and put your food in this" she handed Chihiro a bag. Inside were her sandwich and a plastic cup. "And here is your payment, no don't argue just take it." She handed Chihiro twenty-five dollars.

"Wait I can't except this it's to much" Mia put her hand up to show too bad.

"I will have to call you sometime but till then thanks a lot" Mia ran to her car. Chihiro stood there for a moment then walked to her car.

"So I'm going to Cleo's greeaat" she sighed again and started to drive for what would be another four hours. "My job makes me travel too much" she complained. Then started the car "oh well."

IAG- there I hope you liked it I know it was all about Chihiro. NOW REVIEW IT"S NO THAT HARD YOU PRESS LIKE THREE BUTTONS IS THAT TOO MUCH FOR YOU! And if you do review say if you want Chihiro and Haku to be rejoined in chapter 4 or say if you want them to meet later.


	3. A Stranger And A Rose

Spirited Away: The Past, Present, A Fading Future 

**Chapter 3- A Stranger And A Rose**

**Disclaimer- How Many Times Must I Say No I Don't Own Spirited Away BOW TO MIYAZAKI! **

**IAG- ok thanks to everyone that reviewed my story I'm glad you all liked it. These special thanks go to….**

**Hiddenloveforinuyasha1825**

**Menefer**

**PeanutButterRules!**

**Cassandra (dragonember)**

**Kari Tao**

**CxHforever**

**Blueducky511**

**KagomeGirl92**

Unknown 

The stranger walked through the corridors passing various toads and slugs (you know the women who work at the bathhouse). "Such typical workers the only thing wrong is the have a free will" he sighed Yubaba needed to get over her cheapness and get real workers. _Oh joy another elevator _he thought and stepped into it, which quickly went up. He walked up to the beginning of the many doors to get to Yubaba he sighed again. The doors opened immediately as he walked up to them.

As he entered Yubaba was smiling which she probably thought charming it reminded him of car sales men. "Ah Jimabei what a pleasant surprise to what to I owe the honor?"

"Not Jimabei just Abei right now, and you can spare the hostess act it's quite embarrassing to yourself" he said tartly.

Yubaba's smile vanished a little "so your other side is in the human world I thought you power had lessened somewhat. Well what do you want?"

"What I would like is information about a girl who was under your employment for a while a long time ago by the name of Sen. I would like to know what portal she used."

Yubaba's smile vanished completely yes she remembered Sen she was the one who turned Haku into a defiant, day dreaming, ignorant spirit. And she had such high hopes for him, now he was stuck here forever no matter what he wanted. "Why" she asked trying to sound indifferent "what is she to you?"

Abei glared at her "she interests me did you not outsmart you yourself and your sister Zeniiba. And surviving that long in Aburaya she's defiantly a special character."

"Well if I do tell you what would you do for me?" Abei placed a small satin bag on her desk she opened it. Inside were pieces of gold "this will do she used the portal that's quite close to here through a tunnel inside the building south of her. Down past the spiritual river, but I don't know if she still lives there though."

At this remark Abei smiled "thank you, oh and even if she doesn't live there doesn't mean she isn't there."

As he walked out someone came in, it was the Kohaku River _I wonder if he heard our conversation hmm I almost hope he did it would be amusing to see his reaction._ Kohaku glared at him he glared back then snorted _he heard good, it must be killing him to know he is trapped here._

"Ahh Haku did you do what I asked?"

Abei walked out before he heard the rest of the conversation wondering what to do before he had to meet with his other half Jim.

Haku8

Haku stooped before the door usually he would walk right in but someone else was in with her. He silently snorted when he heard the guy insult Yubaba. Then the man said something surprising "What I would like is information about a girl who was under your employment for a while a long time ago by the name of Sen. I would like to know what portal she used."

_Chihiro why does he want to know about her_he thought angrily Yubaba must have thought the same thing. "Why what is she to you" he heard her say.

"She interests me did you not outsmart you yourself and your sister Zeniiba. And surviving that long in Aburaya she's defiantly a special character." _Yes she's very special _he thought _but what does he mean by interest?_

"Well if I do tell you what would you do for me?" Haku sighed she was so greedy then he heard the sound of gold. "This will do she used the portal that's quite close to here through a tunnel inside the building south of her. Down past the spiritual river, but I don't know if she still lives there though." _She doesn't really live anywhere _at that he smirked _I wonder where she is now, focus Haku they are talking about her you might find information not the time to start day dreaming _he mentally yelled at himself.

"Thank you, oh and even if she doesn't live there doesn't mean she isn't there." _What does he mean by that I saw her not but six hours ago she was far away from her hometown?_Now seeing they were done he walked in, the figure was leaving _what was it he called himself ah yes Abei _he mentally stored that name.

"Haku did you do what I asked?" Yubaba asked what she meant was did he "persuade" some spirits to stop trying to create a better bath house details better left alone. He automatically glared at Abei who glared back then left.

"Yes" he answered indifferently he was the king of indifference.

"Good there is nothing more I need of you leave me" she started to do some paper work.

Haku silently left going to his room he debated wither or not to check on Chihiro.

Chihiro 

Chihiro drove into the driveway _oh the fun that awaits me _she thought sarcastically. She slowly walked to the door she hesitated wondering wither to knock or ring the doorbell. Ringing the doorbell she heard a muffled "Coming!"

The person was no one other than Jim who looked no different than before. He was still the same tall, black haired, brown-eyed guy most girls swooned at. That's how they met actually….

Flashback

Chihiro sat alone for the moment during lunch she usually did most people thought she was strange. Which she was, she always had her nose stuck in a book about spirits or dragons of any type no matter what the subject. The oh so hot Jim Imair was walking down the isle the girls were swooning at the mere sight of him. Half of them were drooling Chihiro just rolled her eyes then took another sip of pop. She heard him sit down and looked up from her book Dragon's Bait by Vivian Vande Velde (IAG- my personally favorite book I highly recommend it).

"Can I help you?" she asked because he was staring at her he smiled broadly which most girls would find charming, she didn't really care.

"So Se- uh Chihiro what are you reading?"

_Uggh I hate small talk _she thought "Dragon's Bait" she indifferently replied she was the queen of indifference.

"Cool never been a fan of Dragons myself."

"So is there a reason you're sitting across from me trying to make small talk?"

"Well actually I was wondering if you were doing anything this weekend."

"No"

"Cool I was wond-" he was cut off.

"I meant no as in no I won't go out with you."

Jim cringed at her sharp answer "I uhh just wanted to know if you'd like to go to a art gallery with me as friends."

She sighed she could go with him if she wanted, but it would feel weird, it felt weird just when guys asked her out. _It would just be as friend but since when was he my friend just go _she continued to argue with herself for a minute then sighed again.

"Fine I'll go but just as friends" Jim smiled broadly again.

"Great"

End Of Flashback8

"Chihiro" he yelled then hugged her then pulled away "you're really late."

"God Jim I was in Chaki that's four hours away!"

"Jim who's there is it Chihiro" she heard her sister call from the back.

"Chihiro come on in" he said she moved inside and he closed the door.

Before her was her sister with blonde hair and blue eyes she glared for a minute.

"Hello Chihiro" she said forcing a smile.

"Hi Cleo" she replied "Uhh Jim I'm kind of tired can we please go to your apartment." (IAG-let's say it's 8:30 ok)

She saw Cleo sigh probably from relief Chihiro frowned _and I thought she was rude before. _

"Umm ok I'll need to grab my keys" he left the room leaving them both in a awkward silence. It was like that for a few minutes when he came back in. "Ok come on" he said walking out the door.

They both got into their cars with Jim leading Chihiro caught sight of the apartments. She tried to shake off the feeling of loneliness that caught hold of her heart. They both got outside of their cars "I can take your bags Chihiro."

Chihiro handed him her suitcase and carried her laptop herself "you know this isn't a lot of stuff how can you survive."

"Oh I manage" they quietly walked up the stair, it felt so strange to Chihiro to be where Kohaku used to be _no not Kohaku he'll always be Haku to me._

"You're awfully quiet is something wrong?"

"No" she said a little too quickly as he unlocked the door. It was a pretty nice apartment. "Jim I am actually tired do you mind if I turn in?"

"No not at all your room is down the hall and the bathroom is across from it g'night."

"Night" she called back and entered her room luckily their was a small desk.

She quickly set up her laptop to check her email, which there was none of. Deciding she was actually tired she changed then crawled into bed, it was strangely cold, so she slowly let sleep overwhelm her.

(IAG- yes below is a dream)

It was totally black but not because there was no light it was because she couldn't open her eyes. She started to panic when she thought she heard someone "who's there?"

"Shhhh it's alright" she heard a voice say it sounded slightly different but she recognized it.

"Haku" she barely whispered barley breathed.

"Yes it's me" she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She trembled slightly "you lied you know" she whispered exhaling slightly.

"I know I'm sorry it couldn't be helped Yubaba had a little fine print in my contract."

"I'm dreaming aren't I?"

"Technically yes I think of it more like a psyche link."

"Why didn't you contact me before?"

"Because right now you're where my river use to be, the link isn't very strong that's why you can't see."

It felt like she was going to cry, she felt him pull her closer to him into a small embrace.

"Here this is for you," he said putting something in her hand; she didn't know what it was. "I'm sorry" he said she felt his breath against her ear "have faith I will come someday."

She felt pulled down by something, she could feel him slowly fading away "I know I always have" she whispered knowing he heard her.

Slowly she opened her eyes _was it all just a dream _she thought unsure as she sat up. Then she felt something in her hand, she looked down there was a beautiful red rose, it was a perfect rose. She put it up to her nose and took a deep breath _beautiful _she thought and she smiled something she hasn't really done in a long time.

**IAG- I love the rose thing I have a big plan for it! Again please review and thanks to those who did.  Hope you liked it!**

**Oh and sorry if it's long I had some much I had to pack in!**


	4. A Plan And A Gem

**Disclaimer- ONCE AGAIN NO I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY!**

**IAG- ok well sorry if my typing is kinda well terrible but I'm not some creepy grammar teacher (my teacher feels herself I swear!). And I know I promised that they'd be reunited in this chapter but I have way too much I need to fit in so sorry. And new special thanks goes to……….**

**White dragon lady- I put the award on my wall thanks**

**The Mystic Firefly- Glad someone noticed the king queen thing :) **

**SheildmaidenofEdoras373- I can't wait to type it!**

Haku

Haku collapsed into a chair beside his bed connecting to Chihiro sapped all his strength. Smirking slightly he remembered holding her even if it was only in spirit, but he felt bad _you lied you know_ still rang in his head. Trying to shake the feeling that he in a way lost a part of her. _I know I always have _she had said that right before he lost the link _does she really still have faith in me? _He questionedhimself _if she didn't, the rose would have shriveled the moment she touched it. _At that thought his spirits (no pun intended) brightened, for the rose had nearly bloomed at her touch. For the rose he had given her was no ordinary rose it was a bond between them although he's to embarrass to say or in fact think. The rose was a symbol of love between them, that if they didn't have feelings for each other it would die. He wished with all his heart that he could leave this horrible bathhouse and be free of Yubaba. But for now there was nothing he could do.

Chihiro

She did her normal routine showered, dressed, checking laptop to see if anyone wanted a spirit hunter but she found herself repeatedly staring at the rose. To her it was unbelievable that Haku actually missed her (IAG-to put it plainly) and he gave her a rose._ Doesn't a red rose mean well romance _she blushed at that thought. "It needs a vase" she said out loud getting up and picking it up, she shuddered as a slight energy slithered through her fingers. Walking down the small hall she could hear Jim doing who knows what. It ended up he was apparently trying to find something. "What are you looking for?" she asked bending over; startled he jumped and hit his head on the table his was under.

"Wholy (IAG-this is a mix between whoa and holy I say it all the time) Chihiro you scared the shit of me."

"Sorry, do you have coffee here?"

"Yeah I have some in the cupboard second to the left, you do know it's nor very healthy to drink it?"

"Uh huh" she finally found it then and did whatever you do to make coffee. While it was doing whatever coffee does she looked in the fridge. Finding a box of raspberries (IAG-like I just did) she plopped one in her mouth. Her face quickly turns a shade of green and gags (IAG- like I just did) "argghhh how old are those!"

Jim shrugs "I dunno two weeks maybe" turning several more shades of green.

(IAG-this is actually happening to me uggh)

Chihiro turns to her coffee and pour a big glass taking a few large gulps her face color turns back. "Ok that was worse than anything I have EVER tasted before, do you ever clean your fridge?"

Grinning he answered, "What's cleaning" Chihiro glared at him. He glanced down, she realized she was still holding the rose "what's that?"

"Uh it's a rose of which I need a vase for do you have one?"

Giving her a sarcastic look "no I never thought it was a rose."

"Hey be nice or I might just leave" she replied sticking her tongue out.

"Ok for one yes I have a small glass one you can use and two where did you get it?"

_Shit _she mentally swore_ yea I'll really tell him it was given to me by a river spirit I met when I was ten_. She put on a fake smile "I err got it before I got here."

"Bravo bravo that performance should win an Oscar" he said.

"Ok um it was given by an old friend err before I got here" _only half a lie please believe me._ He gave her a whatever look and handed her a vase, what was strange was when she touched him she felt slightly dizzy.

"Chihiro are you alright" his voice a little panicked he put a hand on her shoulder. At the touch she got a splitting headache and I mean a headache it felt like three different powers were tearing her brain apart. "Chihiro why don't you sit down" he helped her to the couch."

"God do you have an aspirin and/or a hammer" he smiled slightly at her sad attempt at humor. He got an aspirin and a cup of water handing the stuff to her he sat down.

"Do you think you're allergic to that rose" she shook her head.

"No I don't think so I've had it for a while. I think it was those cursed raspberries!"

"Oh sure blame the raspberries, what they ever do to you?"

"You mean beside making me sick to my stomach?"

"Good point, well I have a few thing I need to do so just hang for a while."

"You're leaving me thanks a lot!"

"You could always go hang with Cleo," he mocked.

"Ha-ha very funny just go already."

"Alright you don't have to push me out." He shut the door behind him.

Jim

Jim drove silently to the all to familiar entrance to the spirit _am I early? No you are right in time _another voice said in his head _hello Abei, hello Jim how have you been? Fine and you, better Yubaba was quite obedient I'm surprised she didn't sense my intentions. _

"That's nice why did you summon me?"

"Just to remind you of the current plan, oh and I saw that river dragon Kohaku."

"The Kohaku River?"

"Indeed and he looks more and more like his father everyday, that is before we killed him."

"Oh by the way has Kohaku been permitted to leave the spirit at all."

"Not that I'm aware of why?"

"Because it seems Chihiro was given a spiritual rose, because of their past together I thought it could be him."

"Impossible he's still under Yubaba's control."

"But wait a minute when we go through with the plan won't that set Kohaku free?"

"Do you take me for a fool, of course I thought of that and to be rid of such a pest give Sen this."

Abei throws a golden bracelet to Jim; there was a red gem in the middle. "Is that a majima gem?

"Yes I'm glad being in the human world hasn't completely brainwashed you."

"Isn't such a power dangerous for a mortal such as Chihiro?"

"I'm sure it will be safe enough."

"Very well, I shall see you in six days Farwell."

"Good day"

They both went in opposite direction disappearing.

Fast forward six days on Chihiro's birthday 

"Jim are you there open up already!"

Chihiro moved to open the door, on the other side was Cleo "Hello Cleo."

"Hi" she walked inside frowning slightly.

"Cleo come in I'm almost done" Jim yelled from the living room. They both walked in Jim had set up the cake.

"Oh yum is that chocolate?"

"Uh huh now open your gifts, with Cleo's first."

Chihiro sat down opening a bag (not wrapped just a bag) and it was a MONKEY no actually it was clock with dragon twisted around it. "Oh this is beautiful thanks," Chihiro said looking it over.

"Yeah whatever" she said shrugging.

"Ok now open mine" Jim jumped up handing her a small wrapped present.

Slowly and carefully she opened the package then the to see a lovely golden bracelet that had a red gem on it. "It's lovely thank you is that a ruby?"

"Err yah it's a ruby" he answered; she daintily put it around her wrist a power pulsed through her entire body. And another splitting headache but she ignored it she could feel her hair tie pulse slightly. But she ignored both determined to have a good time.

Once again fast forward to where it's about 8:30 

After doing all the birthday stuff, Cleo had left and Chihiro had had about 12 aspirins by now. Jim kept on nervously looking at the time "are you sure you'll be ok Chihiro?"

"Yes I'll be fine now what are you so fidgety about?"

"It's just I have to meet a friend in a few minutes, but I can delay it if you're feeling ill."

"No no go meet your friend I'll be fine, just bring me the aspirin bottle."

Jim smiled slightly "in the second cabinet, and now I really have to go bye" he said leaving quickly.

_Hmm I wonder whom this friend is _she thought for a moment shrugging it off she tried to ignore the pain that shot through her head. She walked to her room and went on her computer there was an email from _Mia _she recognized.

To: SpiritHunterSen

Chihiro I know this sound strange but I have this feeling that you are in grave danger. Ok sometimes I have vision in my dreams but this time you were in it. And you were next to someone and the way you talked to them you knew them. You were holding a rose and you said something like Jimabei I have no idea what that meant but you talked some more. I couldn't understand what you said but he got angry and attacked you uh I remember you screaming a name, uh Haku I think and before he stabbed you a man stopped him they looked very similar. Except that one had red eyes the other had brown and I woke up it might just be a dream but please be careful.

Innocent bystander

Ok that freaked Chihiro out a bit it sounded like that dream she had but she didn't remember some one stopping the knife _Jimabei I've never heard of him before._

Jim

Once again Jim walked up to the tunnel "Abei" he shouted angry looking around.

"Be quiet I can hear you just fine" he appeared suddenly.

"You said the majima would not harm her, well it's harming her!"

"It's not important right now we have to hurry, we'll talk later," Abei snapped than walked over to Jim. Glaring he walked right into him and they merged after twisting for a minute they were one, they looked mostly the same except one eye was brown the other red.

Again fast forward to where they are at the bath house 

They well he walked quickly to Yubaba's office and walked right in. Yubaba looked up startled "Jimabei what are you doing here" she demanded.

"Oh nothing much just to kill you" he answer taking out a dagger and a stone.

"What are you talking about!"

"Oh it's just my plan for spirit world domination, and for this to work I need the power of some of the more powerful beings."

"You make killing me sound easy" she yells firing an energy ball at him who calmly holds the stone, which absorbs it.

"But it is" he states plainly and throw the dagger, which kills her (IAG-no detail needed) as she falls over he hold up the stone. Which makes Yubaba's power leave her body and the stone absorbs it. "That was much easier than I thought it would be," he said and his flesh started to twist. Jim separated himself from Abei "now what did you want to say?"

"Only that Chihiro is being harmed by the majima, why is it hurting her?"

"Quiet down a bit someone could be listening."

"Stop trying to change the subject!"

Haku

A sharp pain went down his neck as Haku walked toward Yubaba's office it was strange feeling _it almost feels like… oh surly not _he thought. Quickening his pace he got to the door and looked through the lock (IAG- original). He saw a dead Yubaba and Abei splitting into two _Yubaba's dead what's going on _his eyes widened as the brown-eyed Abei said "Only that Chihiro is being harmed by the majima, why is it hurting her?"

"Well you see as we just killed Yubaba Kohaku has been set free, and you gave her the majima which unless she has something of his she will forget him."

"Then why is she in pain?"

"I really don't know but it could just be she refuses to forget him."

_The rose_ Haku remembered "and what does her forgetting Kohaku have to do with his freedom?"

"Well as you know his river is filled in and so his only other earth bound connection would be Chihiro and if she forgot him, he would lose his memory completely."

"I see now but what if she refuses to forget."

"If she has the gem she WILL forget but for some reason like if she was bound to him the majima would eventually kill her."

"And you are planning to risk it!"

Haku didn't stick around he was greatly alarmed _if this is true Chihiro is in great danger_ he turned into a dragon and headed for the tunnel. _I have to get this majima gem away from her and with Yubaba dead I might be able to get to her._

Chihiro

Now her head was REALLY hurting she absent-mindedly began pick up her rose. But as she touched there was a slight burst of energy she yelped and pulled away her hand. Looking at it she saw blood her hand was badly cut she shook it slightly and a drop of blood hit a petal.

Haku

There was a sharp pain that hit his head he knew it was Chihiro and something to do with the rose he quicken his speed.

Chihiro

"What the hell" she said, when she suddenly could hear Haku's voice and just thought his name in her mind. But it felt like she losing it like she was forgetting everything about him _NO _she yelled in her mind. She again reached for the rose the energy burst again but she refused to let go. His image cleared again it was like if she let go she would forget, but the pain was too much and she let go, blood dripped off her hand. The image started to fade again she felt the hair tie pulse violently she picked up the rose and clutched it close to her. _I won't let go I won't forget _she repeated in her head and watched in horror as a large cut slowly made it's way up her arm. She felt blood soak in her shirt oh the udder pain it was nearly unbearable. "I won't forget" she screamed and ran outside, she felt a power pull and her and ran in that direction not knowing where it leads.

Haku

His body shook violently with pain but kept on flying he could hear her screaming in his mind. _I have to get to her I have to make it please Chihiro hang on_!

**IAG- ok I know how strange and crowded this was but I feel kinda dazed I blame the raspberries, which are now making me feel really sick uggh. Raspberries shall be the hated food of the day. Plz review **


	5. A Savior And A Annoyance

Disclaimer- HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT I DON'T OWN SPIRITED AWAY!

**IAG- Ok well thanks to my frequent reviewers and sorry it took me so long I've been away. And I really actually should be doing my book report considering it's due on Monday and I haven't started.**

**Hiddenlove4roxas1825- did you change your name or something I thought it was hiddenlove4inuyasha?**

**The Mystic Firefly- I like making the story my own and yes he's VERY complicated and EVIL!**

**KagomeGirl92- Thanks -**

**RainAngelSing- which lines are weird? And thank you!**

**I love athrun- THANKS and out of curiosity who's athrun?**

AisuhanaRyuuInari- I can end it anywhere I want because I'm the evil author MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA cough cough choke Nightshade Blue- Thanks and I am 

**CHIHRIO AND HAKU FOR EVER- one of mine too and ok**

**White Lady Dragon- thank you for the other award and I will I just can't think of much for this chapter.**

Chihiro 

It was started to get blurry and she was starting to get dizzy blood loss she guessed. From her science class she remembered that soon her body if she lost enough blood would go numb and shut down. She tripped over a root she guessed and looked where she was she was in forest. Ok she couldn't feel much so her body was now going into shock. _I couldn't have lost that much blood could I_she looked behind her to see a large trail of blood. She started to giggle hysterically "happy birthday" she said to herself "I knew I wouldn't live very long" she said out loud again.

Haku

She was very close, in the forest he had to transform to human form to get through. He could smell the blood from here, she must have lost a lot…. But from what he didn't understand and what does this have to do with him. His head was swimming but her kept on running the scent was really strong around here. Very detailed he looked around when he heard a giggle and muffled talking. Quickly he walked over there, to see Chihiro sprawled across the ground. Going over quickly he bent over next to her and put a hand on her shoulder, he heard her gasp and turn her head her eyes widened.

**Chihiro **

She looked at the stranger next to her, he was so familiar she stopped at his eyes a jade color and fear in them "Haku?" His eyes softened but he sat her up and picked up her wrist, she took a sharp intake of breath at the touch. Swiftly he pulled off the bracelet she had forgotten was there. She noticed the pulsing in her head had stopped and looked down at the bloody rose she had clutched to her chest and slowly let it go. The bracelet that was hissing and steaming on the ground was burning into the ground.

"Chihiro are you alright" she heard him ask.

The forest was turning blurry she fell backwards someone caught her. She looked at Haku's face; she lifted her hand to his face making sure he was real and smiled slightly.

Haku 

He ignored the blood on her hand and grasped it firmly; she smiled slowly closing her eyes. "I knew you would come," she whispered fainting her head falling back, he held her close "I promised didn't I?"

Jim and Abei 

"So this is the human world interesting I've only seen it through a mirror" Abei stated plainly.

"Shut up and keep quiet" Jim snapped annoyed driving back to the apartment. They both got out and walked to the open door. There was blood everywhere, "Chihiro" Jim yelled running to her room whose door was also open. Blood was on her desk and floor trailing to the door. "You bastard" he yelled swinging at Abei who grabbed his hand effortlessly.

"This is no time to fight with yourself, I can still feel her she's alive but has somehow gotten the bracelet."

"Which means the Kohaku River has gotten to her."

"Indeed this is not going as planned."

"Since when do your plans ever work?" Jim argued.

**IAG- ok I know this was short but I have no inspiration and I really have to do my book report. It's by Vivian Vande Velde my favorite author because she wrote Dragon's Bait the book report is on The Book Of Mordred so BYE!**


	6. A Exceptance And A Friend

**DISCLAIMER- Do I Really Have To Say It AGAIN!**

**IAG- AHAHAHHAHAHAHA remember that book report I had to do well I got an A go me go me! And our thanks go to…………..**

**White Dragon Lady- Ok you are officially one of my favorite reviewers you get the Great Reviewer Award! And to answer your question that's for you to find out and yes he is in love with her.**

**Kitsune-Demoness- never give up never surrender Hehe random quote from Galaxy Quest lol.**

**OrangeRanger4Evadansenjon- OkOKOK there!**

**Sakimi1014- Glad you like it **

**Trumpet-Geek- never heard that one before **

**Hiddenlove4roxas1825- who is Roxas?**

**CxHforever- o? What's with the o…?**

**RainAngelSing- what's your story?**

**The Mystic Firefly- Thank you!**

**Gryffindor Rinoa- Glad you liked it.**

**Jim and Abei**

"Yes Cleo Chihiro just went on one of her 'jobs' and she'll be gone for a while.. Are you actually worried?" He hung up his cell phone and went into the living room to see Abei sitting watching him patiently.

"Well have you heard anything?" he asked.

"No and you should be the one trying to find her because all this is YOUR FAULT!"

"Well I have a feeling she's no longer in the human world."

"And you didn't say this before because!" Jim shouted.

"You didn't ask" Abei said plainly. Jim's right eyebrow twitched along with the eye under it.

"Is there any way we can find her?" he said through clenched teeth.

"Let me think for a moment……….. Uh hmm no" he said.

"This is all your fault you're useless," he yelled pointing at Abei.

"Oh stop yelling at yourself," Abei snapped getting annoyed.

Chihiro 

She could feel a damp cloth on her forehead, _where am I_ she felt too weak to open her eyes. There were scarce voices around her _am I dead_ so many things swimming around in her head. Slowly she opened her eyes and blinked a few times and decided to evaluate her surroundings. She was in a bed, the place was warm and smelled of spices, her arm and shoulder were bandaged and she was in a kimono. Trying to get up she accidentally used her bandaged arm "ow ow ow" she said laying back down.

"Don't try to get up," a voice said the voice that had haunted her dreams for so long.

"Haku" she whispered remembering what had happened.

"How do you feel" she looked next to her at the approaching spirit. She just stared at him as he sat down next to her "are you in any pain" he asked looking at her. She continued to stare "Chihiro" he asked seeming to get a little alarmed.

She blinked back tears and words, and then burst out sobbing she threw herself at him and clutched his kimono. "I thought I was going to die" she choked out crying into his chest "after all this time I was….." He stroked her hair rocking her softly…..

"You were what?"

I always had to be strong 

_For the people around me I couldn't be weak_

_Or people would regret it… I learned that long ago_

_But I was always a little afraid_

_No I was very afraid _

_It would eat at my heart for hours_

_But you're…you're here now_

_And for once for once…_

_I can be weak_

_If only for a moment… _

"I was…" she looked up at his eyes "I was scared that I was going to die, that I would be alone, never see y-" she cut herself off and looked away.

"Chihiro I-"

"Where are we?" she asked cutting him off as she pulled away.

"Zeniiba's" he answered as she wiped her face.

"Really how are the others?" she asked.

He hesitated slightly "there was an attack at the bath house, Yubaba was killed…it was done by a spirit by the name of Jimabei."

"What!"

You were holding a rose and you said something like Jimabei I have no idea what that meant but you talked some more. I couldn't understand what you said but he got angry and attacked you…

"Does that name mean something to you" he asked.

"Only…only in a dream" she said shaking her head.

"How is Kumaji and Rin," she asked urgently.

"Well" he started as the door opened "I think Rin is fine" he said motioning to the door.

'Sen" the woman yelled, Chihiro looked over Rin who looked the same as she looked years ago.

"Rin" Chihiro smiled.

"I would have left but I heard that you were in the spirit world and that you were hurt and I had to come and see you, I've heard about all the help you've done for lost sprits and I was so proud."

_And I thought Cleo could talk _"I'm so happy to see you" was all she could say.

"Chihiro dear I'm glad to see you're better" another voice spoke out, Chihiro looked in that direction.

"Granny, No-face" she exclaimed as two more people entered the room.

"Uh uh uh uh" No-face said.

"I hoped my spell worked, do you feel any pain," she asked.

"No" she answered.

"Well that's a relief, it's actually quite a surprise that you had gotten a hold of a Majima gem they're very rare."

Majima gem?………Wait that bracelet was what caused it so that means that wasn't an ordinary stone and that means…JIM!……… Does that mean Jim tried to kill me…no it couldn't be…he's been my friend for years…

"What does a Majima gem do anyway?" she asked, looking around.

"To be honest dear I'm not really sure, as I said they are quite rare and they usually only kill the wearers."

"Do you think we could talk for a moment…alone" Haku asked suddenly.

"Of course…come along No-face" Zeniiba said waking through the door.

"Dragon boy you do anything that stresses her out you'll pay she's been through a lot so make it short" Rin threatened then left.

"Chihiro" he said "who gave you the gem" he asked gravely.

"A friend" she looked away she wasn't ready to except the fact that it was Jim.

A hand went to her face pulling it so that she was looking at him "who gave you the gem" he asked again.

"It…. it was Jim" she said.

Haku 

_Jim he was one of Chihiro's friends…but when Jimabei split he was two different people Jim and Abei so there are two of them but I can't tell her that _he thought angrily.

Chihiro 

Should I tell him what I know, I know I can trust him but I just don't know what to do wait…Mia! I need to get my cell phone and laptop.

"Haku can I go back to the human world" she asked carefully, his attention shot back to her immediately.

"If what you say is true it's not safe for you there" Haku he said in his usual voice.

"I NEED to get something from there please" she more ordered than asked.

"Why what do you need" he asked considering it.

"My cell phone and laptop" she said plainly.

"Fine" he said quietly.

"Thank you" she said getting up, he stood up to help her.

"I can take you as far as the gate, but you'll have to do the rest on your own" he said walking to the door.

"I see, why?" she asked, he just shook his head not answering.

Jim + Abei 

"Her signal is getting stronger" Abei announced.

"Do you think she'll come back" Jim asked.

"Of course, we have her things" Abei said simply.

"What if she was warned about us and what we do" Jim snapped.

"Then we will find her and she will do what we like."

**IAG- there 6th chapter done YAY! If any of you like Fruits Basket check out my story THE FRUITS BASKET DARE SHOW! It's very amusing o. REVIEW!**


End file.
